


О благородных рыцарях

by Young_not_beautiful



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Living Together, Mercenaries, Mutual Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_not_beautiful/pseuds/Young_not_beautiful
Summary: Их дом в частном секторе. Багажник их машины, набитый оружием. Их вечные препирательства
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 8





	О благородных рыцарях

В детстве Бриенну Тарт учили: разумному, доброму, вечному. В отрочестве Бриенне Тарт говорили: будь честной, защищай слабых, люби искренне.  
Бриенна Тарт складывает и бросает на пол: чёрный пиджак, красно-белую рубашку (утром она была просто белой), старый и затасканный спортивный топ непонятного цвета.  
Сквозь закрытую, но не запертую дверь слышится громыхание посуды. Кран капает, сколько его ни чини. Выбивает незатейливый мотивчик.  
Шрамы на груди и руках Бриенны могли бы стать картой её жизни, вот только это слишком опасная территория, на которую мало кто отваживается заглянуть.  
Грохот и отчётливое «блять!» с кухни.  
Бриенна счищает с себя, будто слой грязи, брюки, гольфы и трусы. Крутит кран.  
Нотки фортепианной мелодии пробиваются сквозь шум воды.  
WHEN I WAS  
A YOUNG BOY  
Вздох. Каждый раз, когда кто-то звонит Джейме, и Бриенна слышит мелодию, она вздыхает и сообщает ему — у него нет мозга. Сейчас ради этого пришлось бы покинуть ванную, но одеваться как-то не хочется, а заворачивать в чистое полотенце грязное тело — не лучшая идея, как и выходить просто так.  
С кем и о чём разговаривает непутёвый напарник, за плеском воды уже не слышно. Бриенна смывает с себя кровь и пот. По ощущениям вместе с верхним слоем кожи. Русе Болтону бы понравилось.  
Она пару раз брала у него заказы, бывала в офисе и на корпоративных квартирах «Болтон-Индастриз». И поручилась бы — в городских легендах об экстравагантных материалах для их кожаных изделий высшего качества есть доля правды. Последнее дело с Болтоном закончилось неудачно — тогда она и познакомилась с Джейме. Этот факт вообще можно было бы назвать отдельной неудачей, куда более страшной, чем то, что её пытали и чуть не убили.  
Бриенна мотает головой, стряхивая воспоминания о тех жутких днях и «Болтон-Индастриз». Капли воды слетают с волос и падают на плитку, унося с собой память.  
Но вместо утопленных дней всплывают другие, ранние. Она стоит на коленях и клянётся леди Кейтилин, что найдёт и защитит её дочек. Она швыряет пульт в экран телевизора, затыкая милый голос дикторши, что только что объявила — Санса Старк пропала без вести. Она избивает Пса в прокуренном пабе на окраинах города. Неведомый бы её побрал, эту память.  
Жёлтое с бордовым полотенце — подарок от кого-то из родственничков Джейме. Он хотел выбросить в порыве глупого гнева, но Бриенна не росла в богатой семье и не привыкла разбрасываться вещами, тем более хорошими, поэтому остановила его. Теперь она стирает львиной эмблемой воду со своей жёсткой кожи. Лев впитывает остатки мерзких воспоминаний и намокает от них, будто плачет.  
Бриенна натягивает голубые бриджи, купленные по дешёвке на рынке, и синюю футболку и выходит из ванной. Заглянув первым делом на кухню, видит библейскую картину: мусорное ведро полно осколков, а Джейме сидит за столом с грустным видом и ковыряет жареную картошку прямо в сковородке.  
— Милорд Ланнистер, у вас рука из жопы, — замечает она.  
— Миледи Тарт, ваши глаза вас обманывают, вон же она, лежит на полке.  
Глаза Бриенны невольно следят за движением его культи в сторону места, где покоится протез.  
— Не эта рука. Зачем ты его вообще снял? — наёмница садится рядом, приглядывается к картошке.  
— Отцова подачка, — фыркает Джейме и яростно махает вилкой. — Не собираюсь носить её ни секунды дольше, чем это необходимо.  
— Это крайняя необходимошть — целая пошуда в доме, — выговаривает Бриенна с набитым ртом. — Кто тебе звонил?  
Ланнистер с таким суровым лицом втыкает вилку в картошку, будто представляет себе на её месте этого человека.  
— Тирион, — мямлит он, нехотя. — Говорит, нашёл дело, но мы на него не идём.  
— С каких это пор ты решаешь за нас? — приподнимает бровь Бриенна.  
Джейме смотрит на неё, будто сейчас зарычит. Не любит принимать помощь своей семьи, самостоятельный мальчик. И приготовить пожрать не может, не расколотив посуду. И буквально на каждом задании бывает на волоске от смерти. Так далеко только благодаря Бриенне.  
— Хорошо, я не иду. Можешь отправляться одна, — пожимает он плечами.  
— Что за дело хоть?  
Наёмница вытягивает ноги и готовится думать.  
— Принцесса прибывает.  
Джейме встаёт, ставит чайник под кран и включает воду. Вместе со струёй, бьющейся об облепленное накипью дно, приходят из детства образы: скандал двадцатилетней давности, королевская семья скрывается за границей; и более поздние картинки: все недовольны Робертом Баратеоном, способные политики по чистой случайности мрут, как мухи, Русе Болтон — в глазах отражается экран телевизора. И его слова: «Теперь путь для молодой Таргариен расчищен. Если только отец нашего любезного гостя её не остановит».  
— Не маловато ли нас двоих на такое количество желающих её убить? — Бриенна щурится.  
— Нам сопровождать её от аэропорта до особняка, который готовят Варис и компания, — чешет щетину Джейме. — Чтобы по-тихому, без толпы ребят с автоматами. А дальше — сами разберутся. Сумма, естественно, заоблачная.  
Бледно-голубой изящный чайник с цветочками наполняется, и Джейме ставит его на плиту. Воду выключает.

Одной левой получается не очень ловко. Бриенна не спешит помогать — это призовёт в её напарника десяток разъярённых шипящих кошек разом. Лев — кошка и есть, только самомнения побольше.  
— И ты не хочешь в это ввязываться, потому что лорд Тайвин играет против неё?  
Молчание. Спина Джейме прямо-таки лучится возмущением.  
Дело не в этом, и Бриенне это известно. Дело в том, что для её напарника непереносимо принимать помощь от родственников, с которыми он как бы порвал. Даже от Тириона.Чистая блажь. Бессмысленная Ланнистерская гордость.  
Но одно дело — наливать чайник и жарить картошку, другое — контракт на крупную сумму. Необходимую в первую очередь самому Джейме с его спонтанными кредитами.  
— Это высокая политика, миледи Тарт, — выплёвывает он, прерывая болотное молчание. — В прошлый раз, когда мы в неё влезли, вас чуть не задрал медведь.  
Бриенна кривится.  
— Жизнь полна опасностей. В тот раз всё было иначе. Неужели ты его боишься?  
Ланнистер разворачивается к ней, наконец, своим перекошенным лицом.  
— Я был бы счастлив расстроить его планы, но ты осознаёшь, какой это риск?  
— Дело в риске? — улыбается Бриенна, поднимаясь, чтобы отнести опустевшую сковородку в раковину. — Тогда я, пожалуй, позвоню Тириону и займусь этим сама.  
— Если думаешь взять меня на слабо — не выйдет, — Джейме качает головой.  
Выйдет.  
Бриенна набирает номер по памяти и слушает гудки.  
— Что вы решили? — слышится деловитый голос карлика.  
— У нас тут… — начинает Бриенна.  
Джейме выхватывает телефон у неё из рук.  
— Мы согласны! — выпаливает он в трубку.  
Просто. В своей кичливости он даже немного очарователен. Ну, а деньги есть деньги.

***

Джейме Ланнистер смолоду не любит быть ведомым. Джейме Ланнистер отрешённо шевелит не своими пальцами. Постукивает ими по рулю.  
Жаль, он не выбросил протез в самую грязную помойку города в первый же день. Тогда карьера наёмного охранника была бы для него закрыта. Пусть пришлось бы искать заработка в другой сфере с нуля. Но были и плюсы — он бы не начал работать с леди Бриенной Тарт. Она осталась бы для него видением, промелькнувшим на фоне помешательства от боли и ужаса в резиденции Русе Болтона. Видением прекрасным, но эфемерным.  
Теперь он живёт с ней под одной крышей, они закидывают вещи в одну стиралку, он готовит для неё еду (Бриенна ненавидит фасоль, Бриенна любит острое и горькое, Бриенна пьёт кофе без сахара и чай такой сладкий, что зубы сводит). Теперь она будит его, когда нужно собираться на дело, и (ей кажется, незаметно) бесится с беспорядка в его комнате (у Бриенны воистину армейская выучка, Бриенна складывает одежду по швам, Бриенна всегда просыпается ровно в шесть утра без будильника).  
Теперь она человек из мяса и костей, из воспоминаний и привычек, и Джейме сталкивается с этим каждый день. Теперь она настоящая, и он не может её не любить.

— Ты поворот пропустил!  
Джейме резко тормозит. Сверяется с навигатором. И правда — пропустил.  
На рубашку Бриенны выплеснулся кофе из бумажного стаканчика. Она критически оглядывает пятно и интересуется:  
— В каких облаках витаете, милорд Ланнистер?  
— В розовых, — бурчит милорд Ланнистер и начинает разворачивать машину.  
Дождь отстукивает по лобовому стеклу мелодию: Ес-ли с ней что-нибудь слу-чится я убь-ю свое-го от-ца. Внутренний голос шепчет: «но у Тириона не вышло, а он в сотню раз умнее и храбрее тебя, да и фора у него была несоразмерная». Сложно концентрироваться на дороге под такой аккомпанемент.  
Вот и частный аэропорт. Спор Джейме и дождя прерывается, ничем конструктивным не закончившись.

Одинокая чёрная фигура встречает их. Бриенна и Джейме вылезают из машины и приближаются. Из тени под капюшоном вырисовывается крысиная ухмылка.  
Бронн. Этого следовало ожидать. Ни братец Тирион, ни интриган Варис, ни магнат Иллирио Мопатис здесь не покажутся. Наверняка сейчас елейно улыбаются гостям на каком-нибудь банкете. Наверняка лорд Тайвин тоже приглашён. Пока вершители судеб балуются Шато ла Фит и делают вид, что ни к чему не причастны, некоторые здесь, в грязи, устраивают их дела.  
А злобный бывший Джейме просто специалист по устраиванию чужих дел в грязи.

— Ну что, по коням? — ухмыляется Бронн.  
Мокрая одежда липнет к телу. Серые монолиты зданий наблюдают.  
— Ты что, с нами? — поджимает губы Бриенна.  
Она ведь прогонит его. Пообещает заплатить, лишь бы ушёл, или убьёт прямо на месте.  
— Благородную леди что-то не устраивает?  
Джейме едва сдерживает тяжёлый вздох. Нашла коса на камень.  
— Я не работаю с посторонними.  
Бронн «удивлённо» выдыхает, округляя глаза.  
— Особенно с теми, чьи методы для меня неприемлемы, — нажимает Бриенна.  
Нет, Бронн — мудак полнейший. Но боец хороший. А дело — опасное. А Бриенна просто не осознаёт масштабов игры, в которую ввязалась. Всем известно: у тех, кто играет в престолы, есть только два финала. Всем известно: шестёрки не побеждают.  
— Пожалуйста… — начинает Джейме.  
Наёмник его обрывает.  
— Простите, простите, миледи, — кривляется он. — Если вам будет легче, я буду держаться подальше. Только прикрывать вас. Но уж сдувать пылинки с тех, кто будет на вас же нападать, я не стану.

Глаза Бриенны не метают молний. Зато её оружие стреляет в людей и протыкает их насквозь. Каждый знает это. Такой, как она, молнии не нужны.  
Джейме даёт Бронну лёгкую пощёчину.  
— Прекрати выступать, — отрезает он.  
Где-то в воздухе летает «и ты тоже» в сторону Бриенны, но язык Ланнистера не поворачивается на такое. Как и на патетичное «взрослые же, блять, люди!» Вместо этого Джейме выплёвывает:  
— Твоё решение было, не моё. Давай делать работу.  
Весы качаются туда-сюда. Она красива и когда злится. Со своими сжатыми в линию губами. Со своими ясными глазами без молний и мути. Голубыми, словно море, каким Джейме представлял его в детстве из картинок и рассказов. До того, как побывал там, увидел серую водную гладь без конца-края.  
— Хорошо, — цедит она сквозь зубы. — Без ненужных жертв! Понятно тебе?  
Бронн притворно и приторно улыбается. Кивает.  
Теперь они, может быть, выживут.

***

— Значит, так, — инструктирует Бриенна. — Слушаешься меня без возражений и вопросов. Если я мертва, в отключке или не рядом — слушаешься его, — кивает на Джейме. — Хотя это не самая хорошая идея, но лучше у нас нет.  
Бронна уже не видно — растворился в тенях ангара. Напарница открывает принцессе заднюю дверь невзрачного серого «Фольксвагена», ждёт, пока та заберётся внутрь, и идёт к багажнику.  
Пока Бриенна копошится в их не бедном арсенале, Джейме падает на водительское сиденье, оглядывается на Таргариеншу и шепчет:  
— Ты не поняла. Я ведь вижу. Принцесса, там, хуенцесса. Но слушай. Приедешь в свой шикарный принцессий особняк, будешь там всеми командовать, — он едва сдерживается, чтобы не добавить: пока не отравят или безликого не подошлют. Или, по-крупному, не взорвут. — Сейчас, если хочешь жить — делаешь, что она скажет. В Вестерос прилетела, не на курорт.  
Бледный овал лица принцессы маячит в зеркале заднего вида, как привидение в дурацких хоррорах.  
— Если всё это так опасно, — тянет она. — Почему вас только двое? Почему машина не бронированная? Почему Мормонт не мог поехать со мной?  
— Да, я понял, — хмыкает Джейме. — Ты такая умная. Расстреляла десяток рабовладельцев, великий стратегический талант. Но лучше бы тебе послушать более смыслящих людей.  
В девчоночьем лице проскальзывает отвращение.  
— Более смыслящих в охране или в убийстве тех, кого должны были охранять?  
Джейме ухмыляется. А она явно знает больше, чем от неё ждут. Значит, пташки поют и за Узким морем.  
Пока наёмник раздумывает, как бы остроумно ответить, Бриенна вскакивает на переднее сиденье и бурчит:  
— Трогай.  
«Водитель смутился, но потрогал», — проскальзывает в голове Джейме, но озвучить он не решается. Заводит машину и потихоньку выезжает. Главное — вести себя естественно.  
Дождь опять льёт. Мир Джейме сужается до скачки чёрных дворников и дыхания Бриенны. Она задерживает его в попытках успокоить, но всё равно пыхтит, будто пробежала кросс в пару километров.  
Чёрное мелькает на сером, стучит по стеклу, по рёбрам тоже стучит. Мимо проносятся машины, и в каждой из них могут сидеть люди с автоматами и гранатами. Но лиц не видно, дождь заливает боковые стёкла.  
Удар грома разрывает мир. Принцесса сзади дёргается, Джейме сжимает коробку передач. Белая вспышка прорезает небо за домами.  
— Просто гром, — говорит Бриенна.  
Но голос у неё хриплый, будто она и сама едва не умерла от испуга.  
Джейме, не отрываясь от дороги, стискивает её локоть. Она глядит с недоумением.  
Что же он делает? Чёрт!  
Давай притворимся, что ничего не было.

Удар грома разрывает мир.  
На этот раз не стихия. Джейме круто воротит руль. В стекле дыры, трещины.  
— Ложитесь! — орёт Бриенна.  
Принцесса подчиняется.  
Сквозь струи воды видно приземистое здание. Он заворачивает. Бриенна выбивает расквашенное окно и стреляет. Знает ли, куда целиться? Должно быть. Она не палит наобум. Это Джейме так делает.  
— Пригнись, — сипит он.  
Но она не слышит. Или не слушает.  
Здание разевает пасть. Въезд!  
Джейме влетает в полутьму. Склад не склад, что-то вроде. Какое везение.

Ряды ящиков. Тени дрожат. Джейме тормозит. Из ниоткуда выныривает Бронн. Тянет створки, щеколды. Металл визжит, но поддаётся.  
— Что, не привлекли внимания?  
Принцесса пытается язвить, но губы её дрожат, колени тоже.  
— Уведи её, — шипит Бриенна.  
— Я не уйду.  
— Выполняй задание.  
— Я не уйду.  
— О-о-о! — цедит Бронн.  
Хватает принцессу за запястье и тянет во мрак.  
— Увидимся на том свете.

За дверью тарахтит мотор.  
Напарница хватает Джейме за грудки. Клокочет:  
— Ланнистер. Если не пойдёшь сейчас за ним. Останешься, нахрен, без обеих рук.  
Пузырьки газа лопаются в голове.  
— Не доверяешь — ладно. Но ему ведь платят. А я не уйду, — шепчет он.  
Джейме и Бриенна ныряют за ящик.

Удар. Ещё удар. Щеколды вылетают. Звенят по бетону.  
— Тук-тук! — гудит бас.  
Сейчас они смотрят по верху.  
Бриенна ложится, высовывается, палит, убирается обратно. Замедленная съёмка, чёрно-белый фильтр. Второй раз не прокатит.  
— А-а, бля!  
Она дёргает головой и делает жест: разделимся.  
Топот расплывается в разные стороны. Окружают.  
Джейме опускается на четвереньки и ползёт вдоль ящиков. Заворачивает за угол, теряет Бриенну из виду. Дальше, дальше. Здесь было что-то вроде тупика, надо туда попасть.  
Пара одиночных выстрелов.  
— Приём, — звучит издалека. — На складе заныкались. Обыскиваем.  
Шуршание в рации. Джейме слышит, или ему кажется.  
— Так точно.  
Опять топот. И тишина. Выжидают, что ли?  
Джейме ползёт к проходу и выглядывает в него. Пусто. Ушли?

— Не двигайся, — что-то холодное касается шеи.  
Джейме замирает на четвереньках. Через несколько секунд до него доходит.  
— Это что, лезвие? — морщится он.  
— Смейся, не смейся, а лезвие убивает не хуже огнестрела. Главное — уметь.  
Голос хриплый и высокий. Подросток там, что ли?  
Локти и колени горят от упора в бетон.  
— Помнишь меня? — спрашивает.  
— Нет.  
Что делать? Где Бриенна? Упасть и перекатиться. Куда делась погоня?  
— Развернись тогда.  
Убей или схвати они её — было бы слышно. А вдруг у мелочи с ножом хорошая реакция? Но если она жива и здесь, почему не ищет его? Лезвие войдёт ровнёхонько в шею.  
— Слышал меня? Опусти сначала задницу.  
Джейме подчиняется.  
— Теперь повернись. Без фокусов.  
Лёгкий свист. Лезвие исчезает. Замахнулся.  
Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт. Где же Бриенна?  
Джейме переносит вес на корпус, вытягивает ноги и разворачивается. Теперь он сидит на полу. Ещё тупее, чем раком стоять. Хотя тупее всего этого будет умереть заколотым.  
Бледное лицо. Вытянутое, лошадиное. Патлы до плеч. Глаз не видно в тени, но Джейме мерещится, что в них тлеют крохотные угольки.  
— Всё ещё не узнаёшь?  
Или к ней подкрались незаметно, как к нему? И вырубили. Или… нет. Она такого не допустила бы.  
— Извини, парень, память на лица плохая. И света тут маловато.  
Клинок — ущербное дитя рапиры — оказывается у самой шеи Джейме. Владелец его приближает к нему лицо.  
— Я не парень.  
— О. Ещё раз извини. Но я всё равно не имею понятия, кто ты, честно. Кстати, тут такие люди были, в масках и с пушками, не знаешь, куда подевались?  
Холодок у сонной артерии подсказывает: девчонка не наобум тыкает.  
Не могли её так быстро и просто убить. Не могли.  
Девчонка вдруг смеётся. Таким девчоночьим смехом, ребяческим, но сквозь ребячество проступает изморозь.  
— Я попросила их уйти. А Джори Касселя помнишь? — спрашивает.  
Джейме вздыхает.  
— Что, я его убил? Лет эдак пять назад?  
Лезвие щекочет шею.  
— Угадал.  
Из Джейме вдруг тоже лезет смех.  
— И вместо похода к психотерапевту ты решила заколоть меня кухонным ножиком?  
Ещё плотнее. Чуть-чуть, и тонкая кожа лопнет.  
— Не называй её так.  
— Ладно, ладно, — сердце Джейме скачет невпопад. — Давай так: услуга за услугу. Я перед тобой искренне раскаюсь, а ты… в общем, тут со мной кое-кто был, я был бы…  
Тень движется. Расступается. Бриенна. Слава богам. Девчонка ловит его взгляд. Оборачивается. Резко, так куница кидается на белку.  
— Арья, — шепчет Бриенна надтреснуто.  
На Джейме нападает очередной приступ хохота.  
— Арья! Арья Старк!  
— Ещё шаг, и я убью его, — девчонка стискивает зубы.  
Бриенна отходит назад. В руках у неё пистолет.  
— Положи, — командует Арья. Ну точно маленькая леди. Или не такая уж маленькая.  
— Нет.  
— Застрелишь меня? — приподнимает бровь. — Клялась моей матери защищать — и застрелишь?  
Только сейчас Джейме замечает, что Бриенна бледная, как смерть, и дрожит. Мерзкое дело — клятвы.

***

А она почти не изменилась. Вытянулась, заматерела, но всё ещё дикий волчонок, уличная девочка.  
— Видишь — целюсь. Я не целюсь, если не собираюсь стрелять.  
Врёт.  
— Врёшь, леди Бриенна.  
Джейме распластался на полу. Косит глаза на меч. Придурок, обязательно было давать застать себя врасплох?  
— Я предлагала тебе защиту, ты отказалась. Теперь разве что от тебя надо защищать.  
Слова выходят из глотки туго, царапают её и жгут.  
— Кого, его, что ли? — ухмыляется Арья. — Его ты хочешь защитить? Послушай, не вмешивайся в это дело. Он умрёт, я уйду, принцесса останется жива, тебе заплатят, все выиграют, не благодари.

Джейме глядит в пол. Дёргаться задумал? Это в его духе. И он этого не переживёт.  
— Арья, ты выше этого.  
— Выше убийства?  
Девочка стоит спокойно и расслаблено. Первый признак профессионализма.  
Это Пёс её обучил? Вряд ли, кто-то после него, должно быть. До Бриенны доходили слухи, но тогда они казались нелепыми. Теперь нет.  
— Убийство — не низость. Поэмы о древних героях воспевают убийства чести. Моя сестра Санса любила такие поэмы. Где благородный рыцарь мстит за друга, брата или возлюбленную. Помнишь Сансу?  
Да, она сдержана и бесстрастна, это плохо. Если бы она дёргалась и волновалась, всё было бы проще. Джейме бы успел откатиться. Она сама бы выстрелила в плечо. Всё было бы просто, но Арья спокойна, и всё сложно.  
И тут Джейме заржал.  
— Да угомонись ты, — цедит Арья.  
— Знаешь что? Кое в чём мы трое здесь можем сойтись. Эти сказки — редкостная хрень.  
Почему он всегда такой? Смеётся над тем, что его сейчас проткнут насквозь. Не понимает, что Арья его, может, и отпустила бы, если б не смеялся.  
— Да, — кивает она. — Благородных рыцарей не бывает.  
И опускает Иглу в глотку Джейме.

Бриенна опускает пистолет.  
Бриенна стреляет ей в голову.  
Бриенна даже не знает, что она представила, а что сделала на самом деле.  
Она бежит к Джейме. Опускается рядом. Из его шеи сочится кровь. Слишком темно, чтобы увидеть цвет.  
Все уроки всплывают в памяти разом: на Тарте, с отцовскими учителями, в школе жизни, с киллерами и разбойниками.  
Не бьёт фонтаном, просто течёт. Неужели вена?  
Белые страницы школьного учебника, параграф про кровотечения.  
Неужели Арья промахнулась?  
Свист разрезает гудящую тишину.  
«Воздух входит в вену. Войдёт слишком много — каюк», — голос хриплый, прокуренный.  
Бриенна находит рану и прижимает пальцами. Свист не исчезает. Не здесь, выше. Теперь тихо.  
Нет, слабый-слабый звук. Вдох.  
Второй рукой Бриенна нащупывает мобильник в кармане. Мыслей нет, только картинки в голове. Сделать это, сделать то, двинуть рукой, ногой, сказать слова.  
В скорую нельзя. Бриенна не разбирается, кем что куплено в городе, но куплено всё, и это точно.  
Тирион. Склад какой-то, Неведомый его разберёт. Нет, меня это не волнует. Твой брат сейчас помрёт, сделай что-нибудь. Жду. Быстрее.  
Как долго можно держать открытую рану пальцами? Но повязку она не сможет наложить. Нужно туго, чтобы воздух не входил. Оторвать кусок одежды, как в дурацких фильмах. Но для этого нужно две руки. А отпускать его нельзя, нет.  
Дышит. Слабо, но дышит. Пульс слабый. Лицо какое-то пластилиновое. Боги, лучше бы смеялся. Лучше бы бесил до скрипа зубов.

Какие-то люди вбегают, принимают Джейме у неё из рук, оттесняют её. На краю сознания мелькает мысль: тела Арьи нет. Значит, ушла. Значит, она не стреляла.  
Лиц Бриенна не разбирает. Только на деловитое «едешь?» кивает и забирается в минивэн.

***

Тело пронзает боль. Перед глазами Джейме скачут лица: Бриенна, принцесса, Бронн, ещё какая-то девчонка, жуткая. «Арья Старк» — выплывает воспоминание. Арья Старк, которая ему за кого-то там мстила, и теперь эта месть отзывается вспышками боли не только в горле, но и в спине, паху и руках.  
Трубки, Джейме весь в трубках. В носу, в ноге, в животе, на грудь что-то налепили. Чтоб их, он будто умирает.  
И никого. Бриенна, что с ней? Что сделала девчонка после того, как пырнула его?  
Нет, Бриенна уж, конечно, справилась бы с ней. Тогда где она? Надо найти.  
Джейме поднимается. Всё тело ломит. Голова кружится.  
Рывком он встаёт с кровати. Держится на ногах пару секунд.  
Земля круглая, она вертится под ступнями и не держит. Алая кровь разливается по белой плитке, и в глазах у Джейме темнеет.

Просыпается во второй раз он уже не один. Сначала кажется, это повязка на ладони. Но потом ясно — чья-то рука.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ты заработал лёгкое сотрясение и повредил мочеиспускательный канал, — голос Бриенны раздаётся будто с неба.  
— Когда?  
Сфокусироваться на её лице трудно. Понять, что означает это выражение, ещё труднее. Да и не всё ли равно? Она здесь.  
— Когда попытался прогуляться.  
Сухой, сдержанный голос.  
— Вау, ты меня даже не оскорбила.  
— Больных не оскорбляют, — хмыкает она, но оттаивает. На лице проглядывает улыбка.  
Собраться с мыслями. Что-то важное было.  
— Как принцесса?  
— Живая, но это пока.  
По белому потолку разбегаются трещины. Мысли вращаются туго.  
— Ну, стоит ждать маленькую маньячку с ножом, да?  
В глотке сухо.  
— Нет, — отрезает Бриенна.  
— Почему? Ни за что не поверю, что ты её…  
К боли в теле добавилась головная.  
— Нет. Она решила тебя не убивать.  
— С чего ты взяла? — щурится Джейме.

— С того, что я с тобой сейчас разговариваю.  
Они молчат. Бриенна держит его руку, и он боится обращать её внимание на это — уберёт ведь. Сама, наверное, забыла. Странно всё же.  
— С чего бы ей так решать? — допытывается Джейме.  
— Тебе вредно много говорить. Молчи.  
Что же он должен был вспомнить?  
— Так с чего?  
— Не знаю я.  
— А я знаю.  
— Молчи, сказала.  
Губы у неё упрямо сжаты. Джейме усмехается и хрипит:  
— Видела, как она говорила про благородных рыцарей? Что их не существует.  
Бриенна отворачивается и глядит в окно. Небо там синее-синее, как на картинках. Джейме кажется, оно наблюдает, как он глупо улыбается и шепчет.  
— Неправда это, она знает кое-кого. Да и я тоже.


End file.
